Eventos
by la alquimista de la flama
Summary: la teniete ha estado muy rara ultimamente escondiendo algo roy al verlo se da cuenta y decide investigar. lazos entre nina y riza confuciones y enredos por unos documentos robados, muerte,desilucion y amor ROYAI.
1. Chapter 1

Eventos

En el cuartel general, se encontraba el coronel roy mustang firmando, murmurando y maldiciendo los papeles, antes de que la teniente lo obligara pero a pesar de que ella era la que día tras día se encargaba de que el coronel realizara su trabajo así fuera por la fuerza era algo extraño pero la teniente no se encontraba, roy sorprendido de esto se dispuso a pensar donde se podría encontrar la teniente, mientras realizaba su nueva tarea mil ideas se cruzaron por su mente pensamientos diversos en los cuales se dispuso a hacer cualquier conclusión como: "¿donde estará? y como se atreve a salir sin mi permiso", "¿se estará viendo con alguien a escondidas?" , "si es así que ese idiota se prepare","¿Cómo se le ocurre? Seguro anda con un hombre y si me doy cuenta de que es verdad LO MATO" murmuraba el coronel entre dientes pero esto no le impidió a sus subordinados ver Salir las chispas del coronel.

El coronel se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro, havoc y los demás se encontraban nerviosos de que el llamado alquimista de la flama pudiese explotar en algún momento la habitación y peor con ellos adentro, cautelosos se dispusieron a salir con la excusa de trabajo, y justo en el momento en que el teniente havoc y los demás llegaron al fin a la puerta sin que el coronel se diera cuenta havoc ya había tomado la perilla de la puerta y se disponía a darle la vuelta cuidadosamente con la intención de abrir la puerta, cuando el teniente havoc por fin hubo girado completamente la puerta esta se le abalanzo sobre el, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cara dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

Era la teniente que había entrado a la oficina de una manera imprudente, cerrando tras de ella la puerta y recostándose sobre ella cuando soltó un suspiro de alivio, cuando de repente sumergida en sus pensamientos apoyada sobre la puerta sintió un jalón abajo justo en su pantalón y unas miradas acusadoras e interrogantes al ver su actitud, sin darse cuenta había atropellado al teniente havoc con la puerta, en cual en el piso jalaba su pantalón en modo de auxilio y losa demás la miraban como acusándola, al ver al teniente havoc tendido en el piso la teniente preocupada se arrodillo para ver mas de cerca de havoc y en que estado se encontraba.

- teniente havoc lo siento no lo vi yo, yo no quise- decía la teniente nerviosa con una voz un tanto firme pero al fin temblorosa por los nervios, en esto ve a los hombres parados cerca de ella observándola levanto la ceja signo de molestia y solo reparo en decirles-¡¡¡llevenlo a la enfermería que están esperando!

Los hombres al ver aquella inesperada reacción asustados levantaron al teniente que seguía en el piso y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras ella la teniente se volvió a recostar sobre la puerta inconscientemente sumergida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que allí del otro lado del escritorio y sentado en la silla de cuero se encontraba el coronel, allí ya sentada en el piso recostada sobre las puerta saco los documentos causantes de su actitud se encontraban allí entre su pecho y su chaqueta, se dispuso a leer y analizar cuidadosamente este documento cuando de pronto oyó una voz que hizo que saltara de la impresión haciendo que el documento junto con su contenido también saltaran y quedaran tiradas en el piso.

-¡¡¡TENIENTE!-dijo el hombre con una voz firme, seria golpeando los puños fuertemente contra el escritorio.

Esta después del susto se hallaba tendida en el suelo recogiendo los papeles lo más rápido posible. El al ver lo que su actitud había causado cambio la actitud de hombre serio y molesto por la del hombre arrepentido, se apresuro a ayudar a la teniente a recoger los papeles. La teniente al ver la nueva actitud del coronel, al ver que se aproximaba para ayudarla al mismo momento que el tomo una hoja, ella se abalanzo y se la quito diciendo:

-¡¡¡CORONEL!emm, gracias por la ayuda pero puedo sola- tratando de disimular siguió recogiendo los papeles con celo de el.

-no teniente fue mi culpa mi responsabilidad es ayudarla- dijo insistiendo el coronel y se dispuso a ayudarla a recogerlos- Ella se puso frente a el evitando que tomara los papeles

-¡coronel! ya le dije que yo puedo sola.

-ya le dije teniente es mi responsabilidad ayudarla- al ver la negación por parte de la teniente se dispuso a rendirse, al voltear la mirada hacia los papeles pudo notar en uno de ellos la fotografía de shou tocker, el alquimista de la vida especializado en las quimeras, sorprendido se decidió a hacer uso de su rango cosa que no hacia muy seguido cuando de la teniente se trataba. En eso le dijo con voz dura y firme la voz de un superior:

-¡TENIENTE HAWKEYE! Déme una explicación ahora mismo ¿qué significa esto?-tomando la hoja y mostrándosela a la teniente.

Al ver que le hablaba el coronel roy mustang en uso de rango se dispuso a explicarlo:

-coronel yo…-la teniente cayo ante el leve pero notable sonido de la puerta, y al permiso de entrada, se asomo la cara de elyssia con timidez, al ver la cara del coronel que cambio rápidamente le mostró una gran sonrisa que le indicaba a elyssia que podía entrar esta al ver la sonrisa salio corriendo hacia roy el cual la recibió con un fuerte abrazo diciendo:

-¡elyssia! ¿como estas? ¡que sorpresa me distes!-dijo este, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-¡hola tío roy!- dijo esta muy contenta- mi mama y yo vinimos por mi sorpresa y a visitarte-dijo.

-umm, que bien y ¿donde esta tu madre? no la veo-dijo este mientras la buscaba con la mirada y entonces se asomo gracia por la puerta.

-buenos días- dijo esta apenada-hola coronel-dijo esta- vinimos por la sorpresa de Alicia ¿recuerda?

-si claro justamente estaba pensando en eso-contesto eso colocando a la niña de nuevo en el suelo- pero antes necesito hablar con la teniente ¿pueden esperarme a fuera?-dijo a las dos.

-claro-dijo gracia- ven elyssia vamos a esperar vamos a esperar que el coronel termine-y salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Después de que la puerta fue cerrada la sonrisa del coronel desapareció volviendo su cara hacia la teniente:

-responda teniente ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo el hombre en uso de su rango, al ver que no hubo de parte de ella se sentó en su silla con la hoja del expediente en mano y se dispuso a leerla.

La teniente al ver que no podía hacer nada resignándose se dispuso a decirle la verdad al coronel:

-coronel, yo… yo...

-¿de donde saco esto teniente?

-yo..., yo... –tartamudeaba la joven ya que las palabras no le salian de la boca.

El coronel al ver esta reacción calmo su semblante, se relajo y volvió a su tono de voz normal y solo se dispuso a decir:

-riza-ella quedo sorprendida, el nunca acostumbraba a llamarla así, a demás nunca lo había hecho. Para el ella siempre era teniente o hawkeye nunca riza eso no era normal era extraño- puedes confiar en mi sabes?- dijo este.

-coronel, yo… yo saque esto de los archivos confidenciales del fuhrer- dijo esta bajando la cabeza- desde que vi al doctor tocker no me dio mucha confianza y bueno yo…

-es por Nina cierto?-pregunto el coronel, mejor dicho roy.

-si- se digno a contestar la teniente aun con la cabeza abajo.

-bueno pudiste haber pedido mi ayuda- dijo este ofendido ante la falta de confianza.

-coronel, yo… yo no quería involucrarlo en mis asuntos personales, yo… -dijo esta aun con la cabeza abajo y presionando fuertemente los puños es su pantalón- yo, no quiero que sus metas se vean en riesgo por mis asuntos-dijo esta levantándose, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse.


	2. dudas

Eventos

Dudas

Era una mañana de un lunes, la teniente hawkeye se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos en dirección de su oficina. Al llegar en la puerta vio que sus compañeros de trabajo estaban fuera de esta y cepazo conversando.

-¿Por qué no pasan vienen a trabajar o a hablar?-dijo esta levantando su ceja y con un tono que delataba su molestia.

Al verla todos la saludaron, al ver caso omiso de su saludo esperando únicamente la respuesta. Javoc se adelanto antes de que ella sacara su arma para preguntar por segunda vez.

-teniente, tenemos ordenes directas del coronel de que no pasáramos ya que en estos momentos tiene una conversación muy importante y confidencial con la señora gracia- havoc esperando la usual respuesta de la teniente la cual era, pasar a la oficina sin importarle lo que ellos pudieran decir, claro ese era su trabajo, se adelanto y le dijo-ah, teniente el coronel dejo una orden para usted también y es que no debe entrar por nada del mundo- dijo nervioso y caminando hacia atrás con miedo de que fuera próximo blanco de la teniente.

-tranquilo teniente-respondió ella-una orden es una orden-dijo esta sin mas remedio que esperar junto a sus compañeros que comentaban algo sobre el coronel y de sus aventuras pero esta no era tan simple y común como las otras, ya que era muy extraño ver al coronel a estas horas de la mañana en el trabajo ya que siempre llegaba tarde, y antes de que pudiera preguntar de que exactamente era de lo que estaban hablando se abrió la puerta de la oficina y riza hawkeye jamás pudo creer lo que vio y hoyo, era gracia, la madre de elyssia, la viuda de hughes, esta salía de la oficina del coronel no mejor dicho de ¡ su coronel! Como si nada entre sonrisa y sonrisa, antes de partir esta le dio un beso en la mejilla de roy haciendo que la sangre de riza hirviera como olla de presión, hasta el punto en que ella misma se dio cuenta, pensaba: "¿porque reacciono así? Al final de cuentas es su vida", "pero como se le ocurre traerla aquí es que acaso no le da vergüenza? Pero ha me las va a pagar" todo lo que había visto y pensado riza se quedo en blanco al ver otra reacción, como si con el beso no le bastara este fue acompañado por un "gracias" y un "te veré mañana".

La sangre de riza hervía y hervía cada ves mas y mas, quería matarlos a los dos a el por sin vergüenza y a ella por desvergonzada como se le había ocurrido aceptar ese beso, ella es la viuda de su amigo y mas con esa sonrisa que los delataba. Luego de por fin haberse ido gracia, los subordinados del coronel mustang se dispusieron a entrar, pero sin antes reprocharle como siempre havoc sobre las mujeres que lo rodeaban y ahora esto. Los comentarios del teniente havoc siguieron dentro de la oficina, este trataba de adivinar que relación tenía la señora gracia y el coronel pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo:

-es su novia, coronel no me diga que le gustan ahora las viudas-decía en tono burlón pero siempre sin obtener respuesta alguna, por su parte el coronel extrañamente se había sentado en su silla y se había concentrado únicamente en su trabajo paro lograr ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fueran las deducciones sin sentido del teniente havoc, pero lo único que conseguía era llenar la cabeza de havoc con mas incoherencias las cuales decía en voz alta tales como:

" ahh coronel, quiere tomar ahora mas enserio sus responsabilidades para convertirse en el nuevo padre de elyssia, que tierno si sigue así va a ser un buen papa"-diciendo mil ideas y miles de disparates seguía-"ya lo tengo! El coronel se ha enamorado de la señora gracia jejejeje".

Mientras tanto en su escritorio estaba riza que al estar aun enojada y dudosa por lo que había visto y oído en la mañana al escuchar los disparates y deducciones del teniente havoc pensaba diversas cosas como: "IDIOTA, como el coronel se va a enamorar como! Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba " pero ¿y si es verdad? Y si se enamoro de gracia, si es así ya no podré estar a su lado y se podrían casar y bueno…" ahhh! Soltó un leve quejido de dolor por que de tanto pensar y llenar su cabeza de millones de dudas, dudas! Y mas dudas, al pensar que lo que deducía el teniente podría ser verdad solo se dispuso a desenfundar sus armas las cuales antes de la masacre hicieron la leve advertencia, los seguros, pero antes de que ellos pudieran percatarse de esto.

Se escucharon grandes detonaciones de armas las cuales eran normales pero esta en especial no ya que la teniente había gastado las cargas de las dos armas , al finalizar las explosiones todos en central se unieron a un minuto de silencio por la alma del querido, amado, deseado y odiado el coronel roy mustang, ya que todos sabían que esas explosiones eran solo característicos de la oficina de el coronel mustang, proporcionados por su teniente obligándolo a cumplir con el trabajo.

luego de aquel acto que para todos era extraño que no hubiese pasado ante, la teniente hawkeye se dispuso a salir dejando a todos los hombres en la oficina muertos de miedo y en especial a havoc ya que este intentando escapar se había parado de su silla lo cual lo que hizo perjudicarlo y allí se encontraba sobre la pared el teniente havoc en shock ya que esta solo le había disparado a el dejando en la pared su silueta, este casi muerto se deslizo por la pared hasta caer en el piso, sus compañeros observaban desde debajo de sus escritorios al igual que el coronel, y al ver que la teniente ya se había ido se paro y fue tras ella, antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta al abrirla se encontraba un hombre de anteojos el cual le saludo y le entrego un documento este al verlo se le informo brevemente que se haría una reunión por el motivo de la perdida de unos documentos muy importantes y confidenciales, esta reunión se realizaría para que el culpable se delatara o que alguien lo hiciera para prevenir la cacería del ladrón al saber esto roy anonadado volvió a su silla en la cual se sentó y comenzó a firmar los papeles mientras havoc aun tirado en el piso lamentaba sus comentarios, y sus compañeros lo miraban con lastima.

Sentado en su silla roy se recostó levemente del escritorio donde empezó a divagar su mente y a pensar en cosas incompletas frases recuerdos y todo giraba alrededor de su teniente, Nina y esos documentos, los pensamientos fueron tales como: " como pudo ella robar esos documentos, debe ser por algo muy importante ya que hawkeye no realizaría tal acto si no fuera necesario y porque nunca me contó todo acerca de Nina solo me dijo pocas palabras las cuales no tenían mucho sentido para mi, ahhhhh porque será tan difícil hablar con la teniente es tan reservada y nunca contarías sus asuntos personales y menos a mi, no soy nada en su vida solo un superior" suspiro "como me gustaría cambiar eso", y mostró una sonrisa la cual desapareció al pasar por su mente aquella reunión en la cual la podían descubrir pensó: "¿como haré para ayudarla, es tan reservada si lo supiera todo tal ves podría ayudarla pero es tan reservada, ¿Por qué diablos es tan reservada? O ¿es acaso que no confía en mi, si es así esta muy equivocada yo siempre he estado allí para ella aunque ella no lo tome en cuenta" decidió roy mustang se paro de la silla de golpe y se dirijo a la puerta y por segunda ves alguien le impidió la salida pero esta ves no era cualquiera era su teniente, la cual iba entrando y al verla por segunda ves el coronel volvió a su silla dándoles la orden a los hombre para que salieran y los dejaran solos, fury, breda y falman unieron sus fuerzas para llevarse al teniente havoc el cual seguía tendido en el piso con un severo ataque de shock al salir por fin los tres hombres y havoc roy se decidió a hablar:

-teniente-dijo este con vos seria- sabe que acabo de recibir una notificación de que va a haber una reunión por causa de unos documentos muy importantes que fueron robados-dijo este mirándola seria pero decididamente.

-coronel yo…lo siento esto es mas grave de lo que pude imaginar siento mucho mi conducta pero no tenia otra forma de saber si…-cayo esta repentinamente.

-¿ de que teniente?-pregunto este con voz seria- ¿de su pequeño secreto el cual ha estado ocultando durante todo este tiempo? Sabe teniente ya he tomado una decisión la cual consiste de que en esa reunión no se va a llevar a cabo ¿ sabe porque teniente?.

-no coronel-dijo esta con su mirada por primera vez clavada en el suelo.

porque usted teniente, no mejor dicho yo voy a devolver esos papeles.-dijo este con voz firme y decidida ante el momento.

-¡no coronel! no es su responsabilidad yo..Yo soy la culpable- dijo esta asombrada pero con la mirada aun en el suelo.

-riza…-dijo este una ves mas- puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea, a de mas usted siempre ha cuidado de mi no veo porque yo no pueda hacer lo mismo ¿no cree teniente?.dijo este dejando a la mujer muy sorprendida tanto así que levanto la mirada del piso y la dirigió hacia los ojos del coronel con una mirada firme y opuesta a la decisión del coronel.

ya le he dicho coronel protegerlo es mi trabajo como también los es cuidar sus metas y que no se meta en problemas- dijo esta mirando al coronel fijamente- yo puedo arreglármelas sola.

Estas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del coronel quien volteo la vista hacia la ventana y en su rostro claramente se podía ver el daño que esas palabras le hacían luego se volteo ahora con una mirada de rabia la cual la dirigió hacia su teniente y golpeando los puños fuertemente contra el escritorio le dijo:

¡ MALDICION RIZA, NO TE SABES OTRA ORACION!-cayo finalmente el hombre dándole la espalda nuevamente fijando su vista en la ventana, luego de varios minutos de silencio y ya calmado el animo del coronel este se dispuso el a decir en uso de su rango- teniente hawkeye queda suspendida de la brigada por tres meses hasta que se resuelva todo este problema y requiero esos documentos inmediatamente, y le ordeno no decirle a nadie de esto, así que por favor trate de descansar en su tiempo libre y cuando este decidida a aclarar este asunto con migo llámeme le prohíbo terminantemente entregarse o dar pista alguna de que usted fue la responsable de este problema entendió- dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer que tenia una mirada de asombro tanto que su mirada dura y fría habían sido reemplazadas por unas de resignación y dolor ante aquella situación a la cual no podía intervenir ya que su superior se lo había ordenado y no tubo mas que responder que:

-si señor-dándole el respectivo saludo militar y dirigiéndose a su bolso en donde se encontraban los papeles, se los entrego al coronel con la mirada nuevamente en el piso, el al ver la actitud solo se dispuso a cruzar unas últimas palabras:

-prepare los papeles de su suspensión teniente-dijo serio sin mirarla a la cara.

-y que razón pongo coronel- dijo esta desconsolada.

-por desacato a mi autoridad y por falta de confianza hacia un amigo- dijo este levantándose de su silla sin aun mirarla y se dispuso a irse al llegar a la puerta salieron sus últimas palabras hacia la teniente:

-cuando vuelva quiero los papeles de la suspensión firmada yo arreglare lo demás y no quiero verla aquí cuando regrese su suspensión comienza cuando termine los papeles-dijo cerrando la puerta tras el dejando a una mujer impresionada, desilusionada y triste por aquel trato aunque ella se lo había buscado, preparo los papeles, los puso en el escritorio del general y se dispuso a irse dándole un ultimo vistazo a la oficina que no vería dentro de los próximos tres meses.

Pasaron apenas unas dos semanas desde la suspensión de la teniente, pero nada había cambiado ella seguía despertándose a la misma hora pero en lugar de irse a trabajar se sentaba en la mesa del comedor donde expedientes documentos y fotos estaban listos para seguir la investigación que día a día la teniente siguió, algunos días salio a ver a su abuelo para contarle lo ocurrido y de paso para conseguir información complementaria que le faltaba para concluir su investigación y no estaba demás preguntarle que sabia de central o especialmente de roy mustang nadie en el cuartel del este sabia de la reunión o en dado caso de roy mustang esta extrañada regreso a central contenta ya que había conseguido los papeles y por otra parte desilusionada ya que se encontraba ajena a todo lo que ocurría en central y con su coronel.

Después de haber pasado ya el primer mes caminado en la calle rumbo al mercado descubrió algo que hizo que se sintiera aliviada y por otra parte lograba que su sangre hirviera hasta el tope, era el coronel su coronel con gracia la viuda de su mejor amigo acompañados por elyssia que estaba muy feliz a riza no le molestaba que el coronel saliera y se divirtiera con elyssia pero " ¡¿ porque demonios tiene que salir con ella! Es una viuda y están muy cerca cualquiera podría pensar mal" pensaba riza con una cara que delataba su completo enojo, el cual se disipo al ver al hombre que tanto había investigado por fin, esta al verlo se escondió dentro de una cabina telefónica era el shou tucker y junto a el se encontraba la personita que mas deseaba proteger allí, junto a el caminando se encontraba Nina tan dulce y tierna como siempre, los vio alejándose y pasar junto al café donde se encontraba roy mustang, gracia y elyssia al verse los dos alquimistas frente a frente se saludaron y decidieron tomar un café mientras Nina y elyssia jugaban.

Riza feliz de ver por primera vez a Nina estaba molestándose ya que no podía escuchar lo que aquellos tres tramaban furiosa decidió acercarse un poco pero fue descubierta por gracia quien al verla la llamo:

-teniente!- dijo esta haciendo que riza saliera de su escondite que estaba muy bien escondido ya que desde allí ella podía obsérvalos y escuchar mas detenidamente su conversación, ya que este era a tras de un carro de frutas que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos y a la perfecta vista de ella pero desde el lugar donde ellos estaban no iba a ser fácil verla al escuchar la voz de la mujer lo primero que le paso por la cabeza a riza fue: " ¿porque,¿Por qué? Decía esta con rabia mientras veía a los personajes acercarse eran gracia, Nina y elyssia que habían ido a saludarla, las cuales convencieron a la teniente de que se sentara con ellos un rato pero al acercarse vio que el coronel se levanto diciendo:

-gracia, niñas, tocker tengo que retirarme hasta pronto -dijo despidiéndose de gracia con un beso en la mejilla correspondido por ella y se dispuso a marcharse sin cruzar palabra alguna con la teniente se fue, haciendo que la sangre de riza volviera a hervir como olla de presión por ese beso, luego de unos instantes tocker también se despidió llevándose a Nina, la cual se despidió de riza con un tierno beso haciendo que su enojo desapareciera, después de ver a Nina alejándose se disculpo y también se fue.

Después de haber vagado por toda la ciudad el coronel se dispuso decidido a enfrentar a la mujer, llego a su casa y toco la puerta como si nada, al abrir la impresión de riza al verlo allí solo se dispuso a preguntar:

-¿coronel?-dijo esta extrañada-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto.

-vine para darte esto-dijo el hombre sacando de su abrigo un sobre al entregárselo se dispuso a irse cuando ella lo invito a entrar mientras veía el contenido del mismo, el coronel se quedo parado en la sala con la mirada fija en el comedor en el cual sobre la mesa se encontraban una cantidad de papeles y archivos debidamente ordenados como era la costumbre de la teniente, esta al ver el contenido del sobre, sorprendida por su contenido, la alegría de esa información era tan valiosa para ella ya que eran los documentos que ella tomo de los archivos confidenciales era una copia exacta de aquel documento solo que a mano y escrita por el mismo roy mustang.

coronel, yo…-dijo esta sorprendida- le agradezco mucho.

-de nada teniente- dijo este serio- me tengo que ir con su permiso- y se dispuso a irse pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta la teniente le dijo:

-coronel espere…-dijo esta con vos dudosa- le voy a decir toda la verdad-sorprendido mustang regreso a la sala y tomo asiento en el sofá.

Dispuesta a contarle todo la teniente llevo los documentos a la mesa donde los puso ordenadamente con los demás y se dispuso a sentarse, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la sala sonó el timbre cosa que la hizo devolverse, cuando abrió no era mas ni menos que los cuatro hombres: havoc, fury, breda y farman que se encontraban ebrios totalmente.

.- ¡HOLA TENIENTE! Dijeron en conjunto- ¿como esta?- y antes de que ella pudiera responderle fury se lanzo al piso aferrándose de las piernas de la teniente diciendo con unos ojitos tristes- ¡ vuelva teniente! Hip ¡vuelva, el coronel hip nos pone a hacer el hip doble trabajo hip no nos deja descansar hip- termino diciendo este aferrándose mas fuerte a las piernas de la teniente, por su parte havoc estaba a punto de decirle a riza que había pasado en el cuartel, la dichosa reunión y los malditos papeles durante ese mes de su ausencia, cuando un chasquido se oyó y el pantalón de havoc empezó a incendiarse.

-¡AHHHH! ¡ME HIP QUEMO ME QUEMO HIP!- decía este mientras corría en círculos en pleno pasillo, los demás asustados se unieron a fury pidiendo a la teniente que los salvara, esta al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a havoc ya que sus compañeros la tenían sujetada de las piernas fuertemente y en eso, mientras havoc corría en círculos gritando que se quemaba un chorro de agua le salto encima, era el coronel quien lo había salvado al ver a su salvador con la garra en la mano fue corriendo hacia a el y lo abrazo diciendo:

-gracias hip coronel- dijo llorando este de la felicidad- yo sabia que hip usted si me apreciaba hip- en esos momentos el cerebro de havoc comenzó a trabajar y de un salto hacia atrás grito-¡ USTED NO ME SALVO, ¡USTED FUE EL QUE ME INCENDIO!- al ver la mirada del coronel fría molesta muy molesta y con ganas de asesinar a su teniente ahí mismo entendió porque lo de la quemada, se quedo pensativo unos instantes y luego sintió como una mano agarraba el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastraba a la salida.

-¡VAMOS MUCHACHOS!- dijo roy con un tono de molestia mientras jalaba a todos y se los llevaba de la casa de la teniente- pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada y decirle- teniente discúlpeme luego seguiremos con nuestra conversación, riza asintió con la cabeza y este le dio una sonrisa y se dispuso a irse con su brigada de ebrios.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras ellos riza dio un suspiro y luego al pensar que al fin se lo iba a decir al fin abriría su corazón a el: " ¡esos idiotas! me las van a pagar" dijo esta en expresión de asesina al referirse a ellos tanto así que black hayate al ver la expresión que tenia en la cara asustado decidió irse, riza ser calmo y soltó un suspiro mas pensando: " yo estaba dispuesta, porque no se dio estaba a punto de decírselo a punto de abrir mi corazón y esos idiotas lo arruinaron todo" y se dirigió a su cama donde se metió sin cambiarse y se quedo dormida.

Luego de un rato durmiendo la teniente se despertó, vio el reloj eran como las dos de la mañana, en estas ultimas semanas había tenido ese sueño tan repetitivo era aquel que la hacia pensar y a veces hasta llorar pero por extraño que fuera no lo entendía, era tan extraño, la teniente después de tratar de reconciliar el sueño se dio por vencida así que se paro de la cama salio de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, exactamente a la mesa para seguir con su investigación, cuando llego encendió la luz y vio que los papeles no estaban asustada fue desesperada tratándolos de encontrar, cuando de pronto de la oscuridad salio una voz y con ella un hombre, al no poder reconocerlo la teniente busco su arma olvidando que no la traía en ese momento de descuido aquel hombre se le arrojo encima tomándola por el cuello con una mano y sujetando sus manos con la otra por extraño que pareciese la teniente estaba asustada aquel hombre obviamente era mas fuerte que ella y esta vez no podría cuidarse ella sola, a pesar de sus fallidos intentos por liberarse fue en vano y cuando por fin se había resignado, el hombre era mas fuerte que ella así que ya no podía hacer nada después de tranquilizarse la teniente al fin se detuvo un momento para averiguar quien era su captor, se quedo impresionada al ver quien era, cuando en su cara ya se notaba rabia y rencor hacia esa persona y todo lo que sus labios pronunciaron fue:

-¡¡¡TU, ¡¡como te atreves a venir después de tanto tiempo!.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Muchas gracias de verdad a todos por su apoyo en especial a hatshepsuth quien me ayudo a subirlo jejejeje, a motoso asakura quien me dio ánimos para seguir jijiji a nina.rockbell especialmente inspirado en su pasión por Nina jijijiijj, a lady2scorpion que espero que lo lea jijijij y este de verdad que esta largo jijijij, a alchemistchayo y la respuesta a su pregunta: lo siento me equivoque era elyssia la hija de hughes jijijijiji. A ratzedwar16 y ha beautifly si Nina esta viva y bueno para saber sobre la sorpresa de elyssia lee mi fic jijiji en fin gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews ah y a Niké mi inmuto san que siempre esta con migo y a mi niisan Manuel también jijiji.


End file.
